1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter for a display device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include televisions, monitors of personal computers, portable display devices, and so on. The display devices are recently getting larger sized and thinner.
Accordingly, flat panel display (FPD) devices such as plasma display panel (PDP) devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices take the place of for cathode ray tube (CRT) device, which was representative of display devices.
Hereinafter, the PDP devices and a filter therefor will be exemplified but the present invention is not limited thereto. For example, a filter according to the present invention can be used for large sized display devices such as the OLED devices, the LCD devices and the FED devices; small sized display devices such as Personal Digital Assistance (PDA) devices, display devices for small sized games, display devices for small mobile phones; and flexible display devices.
Especially, the PDP device is in the limelight since it has excellent display characteristics such as a high luminance, a high contrast ratio, a low after-image, and a wide viewing angle.
The PDP device causes gas discharge between electrodes by applying a direct or alternating voltage to the electrodes, then fluorescent material is activated by ultraviolet radiation caused by the gas discharge, and thereby light is generated. The PDP device displays images by using the generated light.
However, the PDP device has drawbacks that a large amount of electromagnetic waves and near infrared rays is emitted due to its intrinsic characteristics. The electromagnetic waves and near infrared rays emitted from the PDP device may have a harmful effect to the human body, and cause malfunction of precision appliances such as a cellular phone and a remote controller. Further, the PDP device has a high surface reflection and has lower color purity than the CRT device due to orange color light emitted from gas such as He or Xe.
Therefore, the PDP device employs a PDP filter in order to block electromagnetic waves and near infrared rays, reduce light reflection, and improve color purity. The PDP filter is installed in front of a panel assembly. The PDP filter is generally manufactured by adhering or bonding a plurality of functional layers such as an electromagnetic wave blocking layer, etc.
In order that the filter can have the above mentioned functions, a plurality of layers each of which has its own function has to be stacked. This increases the cost of the display device, and weakens competitiveness of the display device.
In addition, since a glass which is thick and has low flexibility is typically used as a transparent substrate for the filter, it is difficult to use the filter for a flexible display device.